


hold me (deep beneath your weight)

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft sex, eating ass, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: it’s a good feeling to just exist together. to spend a few moments just being in each other’s space, the warm weight of one another, being near each other a grounding and pleasant experience.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 6
Kudos: 119





	hold me (deep beneath your weight)

**Author's Note:**

> i felt sad and empty so i wrote smut. logic doesn't check out but we're here anyway. 
> 
> *unbeta'd

jaehyun has this terrible habit of keeping the apartment approximately the temperature of a freezer no matter what so johnny’s bed is layered with blanket at any given moment. he’s lying on one actually, a thick comforter over his entire bed, a wall of blankets pushed up against the wall, close to him whenever he gets a little too cold in the night. and yet he’s lying on his bed, shirtless with just his grey joggers on. 

it’s not so bad with his own personal space heater lying on his front. 

it’s not really that late but it feels late, a syrupy slow hour between evening and dusk, the light coming through his gauzy white curtains tinted gray, orange, pink. the music playing from his speaker is not quite ballads but not heavy enough tempo that it causes him to be able to focus. the music slips through his consciousness without much thought connected to it and he tips his head back, lying the wrong way on his bed with his hands sliding up and down renjun’s back under his shirt. 

renjun is just as underdressed, wearing just one of johnny’s oversized flanneled and his boxer briefs. his pink hair is mussed and touseled, falling loosely in his eyes where his head is resting on johnny’s chest. his left hand is resting on johnny’s chest, up by his collarbone while the other is on his shoulder, his thumb brushing gently over his tattoo. his legs are spread, knees on either side of his thighs, feet up in the air. it should feel a little suffocating, being so completely covered by another person, but it’s not. 

it’s nice and warm and it grounds johnny, his fingers tracing mindless patterns on renjun’s skin under his shirt. 

how they got here is murky at best but it’s something they rarely have the time to do. they’re just lying around in johnny’s bed, no lights on except for his multicolored fairy lights, casting everything in a low glow that makes his whole room look like it just rolled out of a blue period. usually when they’re in johnny’s room they’re both studying for one test or another, johnny struggling his way through his master’s thesis while renjun just tries to get out of undergrad unscathed. 

it’s a good feeling to just exist together. to spend a few moments just being in each other’s space, the warm weight of one another, being near each other a grounding and pleasant experience. 

renjun moves his head and johnny glances down at the feeling of his peachy pink hair brushing over his bare skin. his chin rests on johnny’s sternum, looking up at him behind the curtain of his fringe for just a moment before he ducks down and presses a kiss there. it’s soft, just a press of lips against his bare skin but it feels good. it’s a simple show of affection that says, “i’m here.” 

johnny tugs on renjun’s waist a little, renjun sitting up to scoot further up johnny’s body. sitting pretty on johnny’s lap, renjun leans back down to press their lips together. one of johnny’s hands comes up to hold his face, sliding back to thread his fingers in his hair as they kiss.

the kiss is slow, lazy, but it feels so good. they don’t push each other but there’s something there, something that burns low and slow under their skin, like incense, smoking up their skin, filling the room with intention. renjun tugs on johnny’s lower lip but johnny doesn’t chase, only kisses slow, sure as their tongues meet messily, a filthy roll that leaves them both panting, wanting more. 

when renjun rocks his hips down against his johnny sighs. it feels good, even through layers of fabric. neither of them are willing enough to go the whole way, sex seems overly ambitious for the way the arctic monkeys and the neighborhood are filling the room but it’s nice. johnny pushes his hips up and renjun moans against his lips, soft and sweet. 

it’s a juvenile thing to do, dry humping like a couple of teens who can’t get a room when they’re both college students and johnny’s roommates aren’t even home but it’s kind of fun. the way they can’t get enough of each other’s mouth, too distracted by the way they feel, their mouths, tongues, teeth, to actually put proper effort into getting off. renjun’s hands press down into johnny’s stomach, rocking back against the semi swelling in johnny’s joggers but his movements are measured, not frantic, not desperate. 

“can i eat you out,” johnny mumbled into renjun’s lips and renjun pulls back, surprised by the suggestion. 

it is a little out of the blue but johnny is only kind of turned on. he only kind of wants to get off but he definitely wants to get renjun off and having sex is too much work. 

“sure,” renjun agrees because he can. because johnny is offering and he commandeered johnny’s shower when he showed up before pulling his boyfriend’s flannel on and climbing into his bed. 

johnny turns them around, spreading renjun out on his stomach, pillow under his hips. he tugs renjun’s underwear off but doesn’t try to remove his flannel because he likes the way renjun looks, tiny in his oversized flannel. renjun wriggles a little to get comfortable, johnny kneeling between his boyfriend’s spread legs. 

johnny doesn’t wait around, doesn’t tease or toy with renjun, only spreads him by grabbing his pretty round ass and then leans in to drag his tongue over his pucker. renjun moans softly, arching his back to push his ass closer to johnny’s face. johnny hums softly, pressing a kiss there before tonguing at his rim.

johnny, in his own personal opinion, and the opinion of most of the people he’s done this with, is very good at eating ass. he prides himself in being a giver in bed and he’s perfected this technique, gathering saliva in his mouth to wet renjun’s rim, dragging his tongue over the pucker of his entrance before wriggling his tongue past the ring of muscle. and it always drags the best noises out of his boyfriend, moaning and panting as johnny eats him out right. 

some people he’s been with have never appreciated pain in bed, but renjun does, so when he sucks and lets his teeth graze over his rim, renjun gasps a short sound of pleasure. johnny pushes his tongue as deep as he can, dragging the tip along renjun’s walls before pulling back and licking the rim. renjun whines high in his throat as he does so and johnny smirks before thumbing at his rim. 

he’s already wet and loosening up so johnny pushes his thumb just past the first ring of muscle and tugs a little, opening him up. renjun keens high in his throat as johnny opens him up. johnny replaces his thumb with his middle finger and licks around his rim as he does so, spit dripping off his tongue, wet and filthy to ease the slide. 

it’s not a substitute for lube and johnny knows it’s going to dry quickly so he doesn’t linger, pulls his finger out and tongue fucks him instead, renjun gripping the blanket underneath them. 

“johnny,” renjun gasps and johnny only hums. “wanna come.” 

“turn over for me,” johnny mutters into renjun’s ass, sinking his teeth into the plushest, meatiest part of his ass for a moment before letting go. the broken noise renjun lets out is so worth it and johnny helps him turn over, finding renjun ruddy and hard between his legs. 

johnny wraps his lips around his boyfriend’s cock, renjun immediately lifting a hand to push johnny’s hair off his forehead, watching johnny’s pretty pink lips stretch obscenely around him. he looks exceptional like this, lashes fluttering against his cheeks, fingers wrapping around the base of renjun’s cock as he bobs his head, slow and careful until he manages to lower himself all the way down. renjun curses softly when he feels johnny swallow around him, hand pressed against renjun’s hip. 

johnny’s always had a rather iron grip on his gag reflex so renjun threads his fingers through the hair at the back of johnny’s head, keeping him down. johnny moans softly, the feeling of being forced, his mouth used for renjun’s pleasure, it makes heat fill his stomach, his cock harden in his joggers. 

when renjun lets go of him, johnny pulls off to take a breath. he licks his lips, taking a few deep breaths before taking renjun in his mouth again, renjun smiling gently, serenely as his orgasm builds, johnny sucking hard and harsh while his hand rubs along the base of renjun’s cock and balls. it feels so good and when johnny looks up at him, eyes all big and pseudo innocent with his mouth full it makes renjun sigh. 

“so pretty,” renjun breathes. “can i come in your mouth?” johnny nods as best as he can while his mouth is full and then lowers down to take all of renjun in again, tongue rubbing along the underside. renjun moans, tipping his head back. “i’m gonna come. fuck.” 

even as he says it, it takes a little longer for him to come and when he does johnny pulls back until just his tip is in johnny’s mouth, johnny’s hand wrapping around renjun’s cock to stroke him through it. 

johnny swallows it all and lets renjun slip from between his lips, renjun relaxing back in his blankets comfortably. johnny presses kisses up his body from his hip, stealing a kiss at his neck before sliding off the bed to brush his teeth. 

when he returns he tastes minty fresh as he kisses renjun on the lips, the same slow, languid pace they had before they did all of this. 

“can i get you off?” renjun whispers and johnny hums. 

“later,” johnny says and renjun pouts but doesn’t argue, instead curls up in bed with him again, johnny’s fingers pushing his hair away from his face, børn’s electric love playing softly in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
